lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Theirin
House Theirin is a very large and powerful Black Numenorian House located inside the Kingdom of Taraban, and dominating the capital of the Kingdom but their actual seat is the bridge fortress of Minas-Arandor. House Theirin is the royal family of the Kingdom of Taraban, and they have held this position for generations as they decided long ago that resistance to the Empire of Mordor was a fools game and have instead been loyalists to Sauron, despite an underlying morality in many of their members. House Theirin first entered Europe during the Exodus of Atlantis and was one of the final noble families to leave Atlantis before it was destroyed by the Pantheon, and they would settle within the port of Armenelos. House Theirin would flee Taraban during the events of the Second Mordor Invasion of Taraban, and settled themselves within Pelagir where they worked to regain control of Taraban from Mordor. History Early History Deal with the Devil As the armies of Bolten were crushed on the field, and they fell back castle by castle it wasn`t until the Lannisters captured the castle of Hayford which opened the way onto the Dreadfort Peninsula that they begin to actually fear destruction. Fearing this Ramsey would go to his father and tell him he was leaving to get reinforcements, and when asked from whom he told his father he would be travelling to the Iron Islands. As he left he discussed with his Bastards that he actually planned to travel to the Iron Islands and make an agreement with them that they would not interfere in his actual plans of getting reinforcements from Mordor. Travelling to the Iron Islands his ship would be boarded by Euron Greyjoy of whom had silently reentered the Iron Islands without the knowledge of his family. Euron and Ramsey would come to an agreement where in the Iron Islands was able to reave up and down the lands outside of Dreadfort, and for this they would not only enable Mordor to enter the lands but would also join in the assault. Euron promised that by the time Ramsey returned if he did return from Mordor that Euron would be the new Iron King of the Iron Islands. Departing on their ship they travlled north east before then travelling directly south where they eventually arrived in the Kingdom of Taraban where they would meet with the leadership there in order to arrange an alliance with Mordor. The King of Taraban met with them briefly before saying that he had been commanded by the Dark Lord himself to have the Bolten men prepared for the arrival of the Witch King of whom would discuss terms. Waiting for days they were barely allowed to leave the keep and watching from the windows they watched as the land during the night was haunted by the shreaking of monsters, and the shadows themselves appeared to move with the haunting of some dark spirits. When finally the Witch King arrived he was accompanied by three other Nazgul in the form of Mahud, The Dark Marshal, and the former king of Lucerne in John Lovie. Believing they would have all of their requests easily accepted Ramsey and the others were shocked when they were roundly rejected for assistence from Mordor as they demanded more consessions from Bolten then just a foothold in Westros. As talks deterioated Ramsey would become so enraged that he promised them the entirety of the land outside of Dreadfort and its peninsula in return for their assistence. With this off the Witch gave them assurances that John Lovie, Mahud, and The Dark Marshal would lead a large force from Mordor and land in the Dreadfort to begin the counter assault against Lucerne. Preparing to leave Anora Theirin would meet with Mallador Locke, and using her extreme intelligence she was able to get a lot of information from him, and during the days preceding the arrival of the Witch King was able to more fully understand the situation through the lies Ramsey was telling them. Anora learned how lost the military situation was, and the fact that the Lucernians were going to be aware of the meeting with Mordor, and would dig their forces into the castles, and forts they had taken from the Boltens. Anora used this information withholding it from everyone including even her beloved brother Cailin of whom she planned to have stay behind and thus protect him from the death that would surely await anyone that went to the Dreadfort peninsula. Return to Bolten The Bolten`s would depart Taraban to their ships now accompanied by men of Taraban of whom returned under the command of Mordor to prepare for the eventual landing of Mordor which would take place some two months perhaps from that since they needed to mass an army and then deliver the forces as well. Amongst these men was Teyrn Theirin the heir to Taraban and a small group of elite Black Numenorians of whom were handpicked from the most wealthy and elite families in all of Taraban. As they returned they were met by Euron Greyjoy once more, and this time he wore the crown of the Iron Islands and told them that he was now the Iron Reaver of the Iron Islands, and that the Iron Islands would join with Bolten in pushing back the Lucernians. Ramsey Bolten now realizing that he had the affairs in order for his next series of plans, he returned himself in secret to Dreadfort during the night and prepared for his next plans. Noteable Members Family Members * † Rurzh-Lohthan Theirin. Killed by Loghair Theirin ** † Faw-Grehzel Theirin. Commited Suicide *** † Rur-Teyrn Theirin. Killed by Loghair Theirin **** † Fuh-Lehzil Theirin. Died in captivity ***** † Rur-Lohthan Theirin II. Killed by Loghair Theirin ***** † Fuh-Yezhlia Theirin. Died in captivity *** Rurzh-Loghair Theirin ****Faw-Liazh Theirin *****Rur-Teyrn Theirin ****** † Far-Messian Theirin. Killed by Rur-Teyrn Theirin ******* Har-Teyrn Theirin II. *****Rur-Cailin Theirin **** † Ol-Selise Theirin. Died during Childbirth ***** Seven Stillborns *****Fuh-Anora Theirin ******Cer-Dontis Oszhill ***** Rur-Deleyr Theirin ***** † Moghair Theirin. Stillborn *** † Har-Zhallian Theirin II. Killed by Teyrn Theirin **** † Far-Messian Theirin. Killed by Teyrn Theirin ***** † Har-Zhallian Theirin II. Killed by Teyrn Theirin ***** † Fuh-Zhellia Theirin III. Killed by Teyrn Theirin *** † Har-Lohthan Theirin II. Killed by Fuh-Anora Theirin **** † Far-Dellisa Theirin. Commited Suicide *****Har-Loghair Theirin II. Historical Members *Fuh-Zhellia Theirin II. Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Taraban Category:Numenorian Houses Category:Black Numenorians